


Together

by Practicefortheheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicefortheheart/pseuds/Practicefortheheart
Summary: I wrote this for the Drarry Microfic prompt 'together'.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: December 2020





	Together

I never imagined I’d have this. Not that we didn’t celebrate Christmas at home - but there were always so many expectations. Parties were always formal and boring affairs. A way for my parents to show off, really. It was never about fun.

This, this is something entirely different. It’s positively chaotic, with this unruly group of people all scattered around the house: George and Charlie teaching Teddy exploding snap, Ron and Ginny drunkenly singing Christmas carols, Hermione and Neville discussing…import regulations for magical plants? Festive topic. Various other Weasleys are sat around a campfire, or playing an ill-advised made up game of ‘fire quidditch’, the rules of which frankly elude me, but it seems to involve both burning quaffles and shots of firewhiskey. 

I’m sitting here by myself, but soon, Harry will come back inside, hair singed and fingers cold, he’ll bury his nose in my neck and I’ll smell the firewhiskey on his breath. And I’ll know: this is where I belong.


End file.
